


En realidad, no es tan malo

by RainbowRandom



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Re7 - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Arranged appointments, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, No Eveline, cinema
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 17:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10701999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowRandom/pseuds/RainbowRandom
Summary: Lo último que Clancy quería hacer era desperdiciar su sábado con un desconocido con fama de raro.





	En realidad, no es tan malo

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Pues, he hecho este cortito fic por el hecho de que quería Fluff de la ship pero como que desencajaría si no se tratará de un au, estuve debatiéndome si subirlo aunque al final me decidí a compartirlo con ustedes :D

Puede que fuese más que una casualidad, aunque no sabe como describirlo abiertamente sin que parezca ofensivo, desea decir que no o simplemente esperar algunos segundos para ver si se lo tragaba la tierra, sin embargo, no fue así. Clancy da un largo suspiro antes de asentir, ya ha empezado a arrepentirse de esa decisión, maldice por lo bajo a sus amigos y se va con ellos.

Últimamente dos de sus amigos frecuenta a una chica llamada Zoe Baker, por lo que sabe es alguien amable y amistosa, sin embargo, tiene un hermano mayor y ahí es cuando empieza su problema, el chico es la mala semilla de la familia y un antisocial, un rarito con el que tendrá que salir para ayudar a su amigo. Solo es una salida al cine, se repite una y otra vez, tomando largas bocanadas de aire, solo ignorará al muchacho toda la cita y regresará a casa, tomará un largo baño y se olvidará de todo, borrón y cuenta nueva.

“Gracias de nuevo por hacerme el favor, chico de las cámaras” Dice Pete con una enorme sonrisa ganadora, como siempre, ha logrado su propósito “No te preocupes, Zoe dice que su hermano no es tan malo en realidad” Afirma el carismático y egoísta muchacho.

“Como sea” Responde Clancy desganado, mira por la ventana sin el más mínimo interés a su alrededor y deseando que todo acabe rápido.

Maldice cuando se detienen en el cine, esta reacio a levantarse pero sale del auto y acomoda su gorra, su largo cabello rizado cae sobre sus hombros con naturalidad y camina detrás de sus compañeros, solo al entrar ve como ambos saludan a dos chicas lindas, no son despampanantes ni mucho menos, pero no puede negar que son verdaderamente agradables a la vista, a su lado hay un chico quien supone será su cita. Se acerca y le extiende la mano, se encuentra rígido y en mayor parte, es por su reputación más que nada.

“Hola, tú debes ser Lucas. Soy Clancy Javis” Saluda y siente el apretón del otro, algo fuerte para la apariencia débil que da a primera vista, nota el resentimiento de una de las chicas a la presencia del Baker pues le mira con desconfianza.

Clancy frunce el ceño cuando el chico no responde, su mirada esta baja y sus hombros tensos, se nota extraño al contacto físico, Andre se apresura a hablar cuando nota el ambiente tenso y les aconseja ir a comprar las entradas aunque una larga fila los espera y todos suspiran con pesadez. Los hermanos Baker van a hablar algo apartados, por la cara que muestra el chico se nota que esta recibiendo una represalia y al acercarse ambos parecen más calmados, Lucas empieza una frágil conversación luego de un largo minuto de silencio.

“Así que, ¿Cómo estás?” Se le nota totalmente fuera de su elemento, como un pez fuera del agua, por un segundo se siente mal por su desdén con el muchacho, al parecer esta intentando dar su máximo.

Hablan durante media hora en la enorme fila, al principio no esta interesado en la conversación pero luego siente la emoción de Lucas al charlar sobre sus inventos y sus premios por fallidos inventos en concursos, riéndose de las veces que ha causando un disgusto en su padre al no ser el perfecto hijo sureño que esperó y Clancy se une a contar sobre él, los problemas con su padrastro y su madre antes de mudarse de casa a un mugroso apartamento que penas podía pagar, su trabajo como camarógrafo ocasional y fotógrafo cuando se diera la oportunidad, estuvieron ocupados durante todo el tiempo, tanto que siquiera se dieron cuenta cuando les tocaba entrar a la sala de cine.

* * *

  
Una aburrida película romántica fue los que les tocó ver, ambos hombres exhalaron con exasperación y continuaron charlando durante el inicio de la misma, no habían pasado quince minutos y ya estaban hartos, esa parafernalia dulzona no era el estilo de ninguno.

“Esta película apesta” Dice Lucas viendo hacia la pantalla, Clancy ríe ante el acertado comentario aunque algunas mujeres volteen a verles con mala cara “Cualquiera de las películas caseras de mi madre cambiándome los pañales es mejor que esto” Javis le mira por un segundo antes de reír, en realidad no es mal chico.

“Pues te invito a mi casa a ver un buen clásico de terror de los 80, son más graciosas que terroríficas pero ya entiendes” Susurra Javis cuando siente las miradas en ellos, cientos de aburridas y cursis parejas intentando ver la película, no entiende si para que, si desde que inicio esta una estúpida rubia de secundaria, intentando decidir con cuál de los estereotipados chicos se queda “Buena sangre falsa y gritos ensayados” Ambos ríen y se miran, por un segundo cree que puede sentir un cosquilleo en el estomago al mirar directamente a los ojos claros del Baker, verdaderamente bellos.

“¿Asesino con máscara de plástico? No me atrevería a perdérmelo” Contesta Lucas sonriendo, los jóvenes ríen en voz alta “¿En tu casa o en la mía?” Pregunta el Baker. Antes de que pueda responder una señora se apresura a prenunciar.

“¿Podrían guardar silencio?” Les pregunta una mujer a su lado, Lucas levanta las manos en forma de rendición y Clancy ríe en voz baja.

Luego de algunos minutos, el camarógrafo principiante bostezaba y se recostaba del brazo de Lucas, un ligero sobresalto sale de él y al levantar la vista, el Baker esta mirándole con una sonrisa extraña en su rostro y un escalofrió recorre su espalda por un momento, decide ignorarlo y cerrar los ojos.

Zoe voltea para ver que esta haciendo su hermano, ambos hombres están dormidos y sonríe pensando que fue una buena idea obligar a Lucas a venir a una cita arreglada.

* * *

Al terminar la película ambos se despiertan cuando los aplausos de las mujeres, ven muchas de ellas con pañuelos y bostezando, Lucas se levanta y le extiende la mano, la cual Clancy acepta gustoso, son los primeros en salir de la sala de cine.

“La próxima vez, no dejemos a las chicas elegir la película, jamás pensé que algo me haría dormir tan rápido” Dice el Baker estirándose, vaya desperdicio de dinero “Al menos sirvió para algo, llevaba unos días sin dormir” Deja en claro, los demás chicos parecen estar de acuerdo aunque no dicen nada.

“Si, ya sé que poner cuando tenga insomnio” Apoya Clancy riéndose, no se arrepiente de haber venido a esta cita.

Parecen ser los que más se divirtieron en el trayecto de la salida, los demás no parecen muy contentos, al llegar a la salida, Clancy comparte su número de teléfono y correo electrónico con Lucas, están hablando por sus redes sociales antes de siquiera despedirse. El Baker se acerca a la ventanilla donde esta Javis, quizás un poco más incomodo ahora.

“Así que… ¿La película sigue en pie?” Pregunta avergonzado, más que nada, inquieto “Ya sabes, lo que hablamos en el cine” Clancy asiente fervientemente, sacando una sonrisa del otro.

“Te va a encantar, tengo todas las películas de Halloween y Viernes 13th, incluso con las escenas del director y detrás de cámaras” Cuenta emocionado el camarógrafo, con la confirmación hecha ambos se despiden por fin, con mariposas revoloteando en sus estómagos.

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Qué les pareció? Espero les gustara, creo que hare algo más de Au y claro, quedarme un poco más en el canon.


End file.
